


〖穴酒/开秋〗illusion

by eidomi



Category: ID - Fandom, NC19 - Fandom, 异度侵入
Genre: M/M, NC19, 异度侵入 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidomi/pseuds/eidomi
Relationships: 富久田保津&鸣瓢秋人, 强制行为注意, 穴井户&酒井户
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	〖穴酒/开秋〗illusion

（一）

由于调查SM连环杀人案时发生严重的意外状况，仓组接到了上级的批评警告。罔象女也被禁止在此案中继续使用。

案件不得不重新回到需要投入大量人力物力的常规流程，不停的搜证取样与对比分析使整个警局上上下下忙的焦头烂额。

井中的意外情况不止增加了警局资源的消耗，对另外某个囚犯也造成了很大的困扰--富久田保津他从井中出来以后，时不时会怀念起发情给大脑带来的刺激感。

平日里他的情感波动很少，面对会引起常人肾上腺素激增的事件，他一般也只会思考引起情绪波动的点在哪里。

而发情带来的刺激感对他来说可谓是难能可贵，偶尔被本能支配的感觉也不错。这几天他一直抱着这样的想法。然而，他觉得自己的生理倾向和别omega彻底相反这一点没有任何问题。

好运说到就到，某个百无聊赖到只能暗中观察对面表情阴沉的话疗大师的晚上，富久田四周再次被肉豆蔻的香气环绕。

终于迎来真正意义上的人生第一次发情期，计划通富久田按下了紧急求助按钮，现在还不能暴露本性。

简单用对讲器说明情况后，医务室很快派来了医生和护士。

鉴于井中反常情况，警局对他的档案标注了发情期暴力倾向预警，嘱咐看守人员加强警惕。当然，他们小看了这位愉悦犯，把他施暴的目的归结于他想要强迫他人对自己进行标记，根本没往他想自己强上别人的方向想。

这个世界里担任医生和护士角色的都是beta，这样能有效避免信息素的影响，最大程度降低风险预防成本。所以富久田的信息素对医护人员而言只是味道有些小众的香水罢了，但二人走进牢房，还是被眼前的香艳场景逼得有些面红耳赤。

发情期的omega是武器，是能逼出alpha兽性的危险品。不管平日里多攻气十足的omega，发起情来都会变成行走的催情剂。潮红的双颊配上湿漉漉的眼睛，衣物通通被汗水和黏液浸透，贴合着肌肤，勾勒出身体的曲线。配合着最为致命的信息素攻击，很难不被打上行走的r18的标签。

此时的富久田也一样，他倚在床头，额前是粘着被汗水打湿的碎发，胸口随着喘息而不断上下起伏，暴露在外的皮肤透着粉色，一切都是omega发情期的标配。

他微微抬头看向走进来的医护人员，一副求欢的表情，完全没有袭击他人的意思。刚入行没多久的小护士面对此情此景，不自觉别过头避免对视。

（二）

富久田凭借精湛的演技轻松骗过医护人员，拿到抑制剂。不仅如此，他还遇到个宝贝。

发情现象暂时褪去后，他表示想要在不受监视的情况下单独与医生进行沟通，帮忙疏导发情带来的抑郁后遗症。

警务起先当然是不同意的，虽然富久田此次表现和普通omega无异，但他毕竟是前不久才在井里袭击其他犯人的危险人物，不能让才调到警局没多久的医生一人处于危险之中。医生本人却表示可以理解，因为omega的初次发情带来的情绪不容小觑。

在医生本人支持的情况下，警务勉强同意关掉监听设备，只是一再叮嘱医生，发生意外情况时立刻按紧急呼救按钮，警卫人员随时待命。

心理疏导时间并不长，医生没过多久就走出了牢房，除了表情有些微妙，没有其他异常。屋外的警务人员不可置信地看着毫发无损的医生，只能如实向上级反馈情况。

（三）  
注射抑制剂的过程就像退烧时打点滴，随着抑制剂进入血管流入体内，发情带来的种种生理现象悉数褪去。富久田趴在椅背上，看着被单独留下的医生。开口第一句话就是：“又见面了，变态SM杀人狂。”

“你在说什么呢？囚犯先生。”

医生的表情很是疑惑。

“没有清除干净哦，你进屋我就闻到和井里一样的味道了。”

富久田直接明示，没有说多余的废话。

“真的听不懂你在说什么，不需要心理沟通的话我们就不用再继续了。”

医生没有接招，准备提前结束谈话。

“那天我在你的井里展柜里翻遍了你的失败品--利用那些被杀掉的omega的信息素提纯制作的短效变性剂，以及几瓶不知道用途的药水。我对变性剂没什么想法，不过那几瓶东西，我倒是还挺感兴趣的。”

富久田无视掉医生的装傻行为，接连抛出信息炸弹。

医生起先无言，没过几秒恢复了无所谓的态度。

“你知道这些，没有用。警方不可能在零证据状态下听信一个囚犯的胡言乱语。更何况，你这样做，反而刚好给我提了醒，让我日后会更谨慎地处理证据。”

他说的是事实。

“放宽心，我没那个意思，检举你对我没有任何好处。不过，你可不要太轻视囚犯，给警局暗示杀人犯收集信息的渠道和作案目的之类会给你添麻烦的事我还是做得到的。”

富久田本来就没想把医生给供出去，他没有给警局做事的兴趣。与其立功减刑，倒不如从这位变态那里捞点好处来的实在。

“说吧，你想要什么。”

医生是有脑子的，况且这人的言外之意非常明显。

“帮我搞定对面牢房的那个alpha，天天盯着墙上照片的那位。这么简单的事应该很好做到吧。”

“？？？”

医生无语，绕了这么大一圈，原来只是想找个结番对象。他从内袋翻出翻出个小玻璃瓶扔给富久田。

“你不介意成为我新研究的首位人体实验品的话可以试试看，晚上睡觉前喝掉它。同时我会找机会让对面那位喝的，比如一会的例行体检。”

“谢咯。尝试失败也不会有什么生命危险吧。”

富久田接下小瓶子。

“这我可说不准，用不用你自己决定吧。”

医生如实回答。

当夜，富久田拔掉玻璃瓶的木塞，喝得干干净净。

（四）

睁开眼睛的时候鸣瓢秋人觉得自己此刻一定在做梦，不然实在无法解释为什么现在他躺在地上，身上好像还趴着一个人。

双手向后支撑着地板坐起来，酒井户才发现现在他腿上躺着的是前几天下井的时候险些侵犯了自己的家伙，而且是侦探形态。他更加确信了此刻自己在做梦的想法，还是个噩梦。

暂时不想惊动此时睡得正香的强暴（未遂）犯，鸣瓢秋人妄图通过扭动上半身观察四周状况，奈何无论怎么拼命扭动，也只能看三面墙。

正对面是的墙被一面巨大的镜子占满。剩下两面空无一物，头顶的暖光灯孤零零的照亮整个房间。

镜中自己也是下井时侦探的样子，或者说是年轻的样子。秋人掐掐自己的脸，挺疼，他有点分不清这是现实还是梦境。更不妙的，躺着的人开始散发出肉豆蔻的香气，有愈发浓郁的趋势。

秋人捂住自己的口鼻避免吸入信息素，想赶紧逃走。为了看身后有没有能出去的地方，他决定小心挪开被枕着的双腿，尽量不要弄醒这个大麻烦。

这不切实际的想法很轻易的失败了。躺在身上的富久田先是因美梦被打断而不悦咂舌，然后不自觉用脸使劲蹭了蹭秋人的大腿内侧，秋人心态炸了。

这是什么大型犬行式骚扰行为，联想到那天的经历秋人觉得自己有点PTSD，更想赶紧逃走了。

在他抽腿跑路之前富久田自顾自地爬了起来，直勾勾看着状况外的秋人。

“好巧啊，又见面了呢前辈。”

富久田无视当前处境打起招呼。

“前辈？为什么叫前辈？你现在是失忆状态？”

秋人不觉间已经接受了富久田一失忆就要叫自己前辈的设定。

“嗯，我现在什么都不记得。但不知为何看着你就想喊前辈。而且前辈，我好像发情了，好难受。”

富久田表情诚恳，面部泛红，呼吸急促，不像在说谎。一反常态的人加上不太真实的场景。秋人有点相信出问题的是自己了，难道这是一次进并失误？井中自己的记忆被保留，而对面的家伙还是神探状态。

［不过一下井就发情，这家伙也太屑了］

秋人在心里吐槽面前这个不正经的家伙，他更想赶紧离开这个鬼地方了，不管怎么样，随意标记一个omega这种不负责的事他真的做不到。他诚恳希望井外的人看见后立即把他们抽出。

（五）

房间的最后一面墙也没有任何出口，除了那面镜子，整个房间干净的堪比毛坯。此基础下，屋内有铺好的木地板而非冰冷粗糙的水泥地，大概是这个房间留给他们最后的温柔。

不通风的状态下，富久田的信息素十分致命。整个房间弥散着肉豆蔻的香气，秋人憋气到快要窒息。

被失忆状态的富久田用一副被发情加持显得格外水汽氤氲的眼睛一直注视着，鸣瓢秋人觉得自己情况不太妙。终究抵不过肺部的抗议，他大量吸入富久田的信息素，身体不自主地起了反应。房间里橙花信息素开始和肉豆蔻的味道纠缠混合。

密闭空间下发情的omega本身已经很犯规了，更何况对面的家伙还是一反上次吃人态势乖乖待宰的富久田。本能的生理反应和想要报复回来的心理暗示一同作祟，鸣瓢秋人意识清醒一些的时候发现自己正在脱富久田的衬衫。

秋人看着被自己脱到一半的衬衫和富久田恰到好处的胸肌，想把衣服往上拉。可手被对方握住，富久田按着秋人的手，强迫他抚摸自己的肌肤。发情导致富久田的身体现在温度很高，鸣瓢秋人觉得自己在摸一块烫手的山芋。

“前辈，帮我解决下生理问题。不结番也没关系的，你临时标记一下就好。”

富久田是多么不要脸，声音软得像棉花。秋人内心一番挣扎后，觉得此情此景自己还不上是真的和阳痿没区别了，决定先行乐，再考虑后果。

“先说好，我是绝对不会咬你的，至于成结那更是不可能。”

这是他最后的底线。

鸣瓢秋人脱掉富久田的衬衫，解开他的皮带，隔着内裤，径直向他早已硬得不行，不断溢出黏液,把内裤都打湿了的器官摸去。

“什么嘛，前辈。你都不亲亲我吗。”

富久田不满的抱怨。秋人这边摸到了尺寸不符合omega基本法的东西，有点被吓到，他随即还嘴到；“没那个必要，我们又不是情侣，快速双方的生理问题比较好。”

“呜……前辈你好无情。还有那个……能不要隔着内裤撸吗，顶的我好难受。”

虽说要求不算无理，但贱兮兮的语气实在令人头疼。鸣瓢秋人本想着至少先让他释放一发，自己再迅速解决。而且最好是用后入位，这样能避免看到对方的脸。

结果情况和他想的不太一样，秋人觉得自己的行为变得别扭起来。他不太情愿地扒开富久田的内裤，一根比想象中还要粗长的家伙精神抖擞地弹了出来。

鸣瓢秋人自认为自己地尺寸绝对是a中偏上，亚洲骄傲。没想到此时此刻竟比不过一个omega。微妙的觉得的自尊心有些受伤，他双手握住富久田灼热的性器，上下撸动起来。

时间一分一秒过去，随着手上速度的加快，气氛逐渐焦灼。富久田没有一点要射的意思。秋人有些不想再继续这羞耻行为，还是直接本垒比较好。

“要不……你帮我口吧？”

富久田再次不要脸的开口。

“不可能，你转身去。我改主意了，现在就要直接上你。喂，你的手不要往我腰上摸。”

秋人简单直白的命令到。可富久田非但没有乖乖听话，还摸着秋人的要腰顺势将他压倒。

“技术真烂，我来教你好了。”

剧情反转来得太快，鸣瓢秋人一下子竟没反应过来。富久田狐狸尾巴藏得太久，一举把之前一直被秋人掌握的主动权拿回手中。

快速把秋人的衬衫扒掉，还用袖子给他的手腕系了个死结，以防他挣扎乱动。

过程中秋人不是没想过反抗，奈何这位非常规omega体力异于常人，行动也不被发情左右，自己在兽欲高涨的情况下依然争不过他。

裤子也很快被扒到脚踝，故意没有脱完防止他挣扎时乱踢。此刻鸣瓢秋人已然变成案板上的鱼肉，任人随意宰割。

从嘴巴开始攻略是必不可少的，富久田掰过秋人别向一边的头，不顾秋人的抵抗，亲了上去。

强吻的后果是秋人不管怎样都不肯开口，不管富久田怎么乱舔，牙都咬的死死的。不一会他整个下巴都被舔的湿漉漉的，显得整个人更加色气。

富久田感受到秋人的不配合，手往他裆下伸去，径直握住秋人直挺挺的性器。欲望一直没得到满足的秋人突然被触碰到最敏感的地方，不自觉开始微微颤抖，忍不住开口道：“别……”

刚说了一个字防线就被攻破，被富久田带着侵略意味的舌头强势进入口腔。

探入后动作反而变得轻柔，舌头在秋人的口腔内不断挑逗撩拨，像是在勾引秋人的舌头回应自己。鸣瓢秋人只觉得自己被亲的有些喘不过气，又受不了舌头不断被舔砥逗弄，想通过咬合让对方吃痛远离。但过程中富久田一直玩弄着他的性器，娴熟的手上动作带来了从未体验过的快感，他觉得自己的身体好像不太听话，无法按照大脑发出的指令行动。

这个漫长的吻结束时，缺氧和刺激感逼得鸣瓢秋人眼角泛泪。

富九田轻轻吻去秋人的眼泪，轻啄他被吻得有些红肿的双唇。细密的吻一路向下，来到秋人颜色粉嫩的乳首，然后含住其中一颗。舌苔轻轻刮过乳尖，舌头前端探入乳孔，处于多重高强度刺激下的秋人颤抖着在富久田手中释放出来。

秋人知道自己此刻若不慎出声，必然只会是羞耻的黏腻呻吟，所以一直狠狠咬紧下唇，将沉吟扼杀在喉咙深处。

此时富久田手中沾满秋人的精液，停下了对乳首的进攻。秋人被津液濡湿的乳首在反复啃咬后变得殷红，颤巍巍挺立在空气中。

富久田将右手伸到伸到秋人面前，“这是你射在我手里的东西，你不想不看看吗。”

秋人此刻有种誓死如归的悲壮，被做到如此地步是无论如何也不可能逃走了，他现在只渴求这一切快点结束。

“搞快点，别再磨磨唧唧了，要上赶紧上。”

秋人哑着嗓子说出心里话，惹得富久田轻笑起来，结束？他可不想这么简单的结束。

富久田将秋人抱起来换了个姿势，让他半跪在镜子前。秋人不想看到如此淫乱的自己，闭上双眼。富久田将沾满精液的手伸入秋人的双股间，沿着股缝摸到了不太适合被插入的穴。

和alpha做爱就是麻烦，不管怎么爱抚都不会带来肠液的润滑，干涩而紧闭的后穴不好好扩张很难接洽硕大的性器。富久田耐心地开始了探索，就着精液的润滑，第一根手指总算顺利进入后穴，不过还不能达到能轻松进出的状态。

被异物侵入体内的感觉并不美妙，鸣瓢秋人想让富久田把手指抽出去。

拍了拍秋人的屁股示意秋人放松，富久田开始尝试在秋人体内探索，他要找到前列腺的位置。不久就在在肠壁内摸到一个凸起，他试探着按了按。异样的快感沿着脊椎窜向秋人的大脑，跟刚开始时的疼痛完全不一样。前列腺被刺激的体验还从未有过，腰部不自觉扭动起来。

前列腺带来的快感使秋人的后穴放松了许多，富久田借机接连探入第二和第三根手指。

被三根手指在体内不断轮流刺激前列腺，秋人才发泄过的性器再次变得挺立，起初的不适与疼痛逐渐被快感取代，腰部扭动越愈发频繁。

“睁眼看看你现在饥渴的样子，前辈。”

富久田趴在他耳边低声说，拂过耳廓的热气让秋人觉得耳朵附近变得酥酥麻麻的。他是不会睁眼看自己被侵犯的样子的，秋人依然紧闭双眼。

“看来前辈是想让我使用一些手段才肯听话呢。”

富久田抽出在秋人体内抽插的手指，秋人猝不及防感到空虚，他现在更想被填满。才侵犯过自己的手再次握住前端挺立的性器，秋人不知道身后的人现在又在打什么注意。

富久田从口袋里摸出一根细长带着拉环的金属棒，一只手扶稳秋人的性器，另一只手拿着金属棒从铃口探入。

最脆弱的地方突然被冰凉的金属抵住，恐惧感不自主的占据大脑，被金属棒强行进入之前，秋人颤抖声音开口道：“只有这个……不可以，我，我会睁眼的”

“晚了”

开发工具一点一点被推进铃口，硬挺的性器没想象中那么难以进入。金属棒前端插到最深时直接顶到了秋人的前列腺，跟从后面各种肠壁刺激的隔靴搔痒似的快感完全不同，前列腺被直接刺激的快感指数型翻倍。

鸣飘秋人觉得自己已经快疯了，才被开发过的后穴本来空咯咯的，前端的发泄口又被硬生生堵死，脑子被想要被填满的欲望和想要发泄的急迫感不断折磨，世界上不会有比自己更惨的alpha了。

“别再折磨我了，快……快点结束吧”

放下一切矜持与面子的开口求饶，秋人乖乖睁开眼睛。镜子里的自己比想象中还要不堪，从头到脚都被侵犯的乱七八糟。

跟手指尺寸完全不同的东西抵住了后穴，秋人预想着这是将要进入自己体内的家伙，恐惧让前端硬得发疼的性器都有些萎蔫下去。

富久田将自己身体里分泌出的肠液悉数涂在秋人的穴口和后穴里。进入之前他解开一直绑住秋人手腕的绳子，一直束缚着他也不太方便。

“自己用手撑着镜子。”

他简单命令到，秋人现在极度紧张，接到的指令没过大脑身体就乖乖照做。

纵使润滑和扩张都做的尽量到位了，进入的过程还是不太顺利。不管富久田怎么喊他放松，鸣瓢秋人都异常紧张，导致刚经历过扩张，变得柔软许多的后穴再次绷紧。不断被工具抽插着前端的窄道，前列腺被不停地刺激带来的快感才勉强击败恐惧，富久田才总算顺利进入了秋人体内。

将金属棒再次顶入秋人尿道最深处，富久田开始慢慢动起来。刚开始，每动一下秋人都觉得身体像是要裂开一般的疼，不过与此同时，性器足够大意味着富久田每动一下都会摩擦到秋人的前列腺，秋人疼痛的夹缝中掺杂着零散的快感。

慢慢地，疼痛逐渐被取代，快感像涨潮般一阵阵袭来，秋人早已没办法管理好自己的声音，从最初断断续续的小声呻吟到后来明显高调，音调也提高了一个八度。

还不够，还想要被更快更深的插入。秋人脑子里冒出这样的想法。

“嗯……快，快一点。唔嗯……啊”

鸣瓢秋人不由自主的说了出来，让身后之人的动作突然猛烈像被按下了奇怪的开关。富久田狠狠的在他体内抽插起来，不仅速度快，每次抽插还都会顶到最深处，强烈到让鸣瓢秋人无法再发出完整的呻吟，只能发出支离破碎的求饶。

一直没被抚慰的前端早在猛烈的高潮数次，却一直被堵着无法释放。性器的肿胀感愈发明显。鸣瓢秋人现在只想让所有精液从体内射出去。

但猛烈攻势下他甚至无法放开一直抵住镜子的手，扒掉让他一直痛苦忍耐的东西。因而只能颤声求饶：“求你了，让我射。”

富久田撑着鸣瓢秋人腰的手往前探去，拉住金属环末端留在体外的圆环。把金属棒稍微往外扯了扯，此举再次牵动了秋人内部的软肉，性器颤抖着再次高潮。

“现在还不行，我们一起高潮吧”

反而将器具推得更深，富久田了加快往秋人体内进攻的速度，每次抽插都顶到秋人内部最深处，很快秋人就再次到达顶点，肠壁也开始收缩。被快感和疼痛不断侵蚀大脑，秋人想让身后的人赶紧射出来。富久田的性器被温热的肠壁包裹，配合着括约肌有节律的收缩，不久也达到了高潮。

alpha后穴的构造和omega差别很大，本就不是用于欢爱之处，不仅没有肠液的润滑帮助性器入侵，肌肉组织也更多。明明是违背生理规则的性爱，背德的快感却不断从身体链接处最大程度地反馈给两人的中枢神经。

在秋人体内爆发的同时，富久田抽出了一直阻断秋人射精的金属棒。秋人颤抖着喷射出大量精液，这些精液在体内积蓄太久，到最后，射得已经不再是乳白色黏液，变成了清透许多的半透明液体。

“前辈你干性高潮了呢。你的身体好色。”

恶魔在身后低语，秋人此刻的声音带着哭腔。

“够了吧，快把你的东西拔出去。”

可富久田插在秋人体内的性器并没有因射精变得疲软，很快就再次在他的体内硬挺起来，尺寸甚至变得比之前更加惊人。

“怎么可能一次就够了呢，这可是我第一次发情期的性爱诶。呐，前辈，这次体外成结给我看吧。”

鸣飘秋人觉得富久田肯定是疯了，然而他现在只能乖乖在被插入的状态下被富久田提起大腿，整个身体被翻转180°，变成更加羞耻的面对面骑乘体位。

不知道内射了多少次，换了多少个体位，灌入太多精液导致秋人的小腹都微微隆起，富久田才终于心满意足地从秋人体内退了出去。黏腻的浊液不断从秋人不会吸收精液的穴口流出，周围的嫩肉也因为数次抽插而肿胀发红，富久田用观赏的眼神欣赏着被自己折腾到快昏过去的alpha。

结束一切之前他咬住秋人右颈。咬破了他下颚线尾端和颈根连接处的腺体，注入信息素，完成了结番，秋人吃痛闷哼。

“前辈，这下你就是我的专属alpha了，你再标记别的omega的话，双方会起排斥反应哦。”

昏过去之前，鸣飘秋人祈祷发生的一切都只是一场噩梦--不论体验感再怎么真实，也不过是一场虚幻罢了，他渴求自己能早点惊醒。  
END.

尾声：  
鸣瓢秋人现在真的醒了，他躺在牢房里，周围一切都是熟悉的场景。刚刚果然在做梦。右颈耳下被咬过的位置隐隐作痛，身体状况也如刚经历了一番大战般疲软无力，是心里作用吗？

他伸手摸向右颈，沾了一手黏糊糊的混合液体。

对面牢房的富久田还没有醒，像在做什么美梦一般，满意地翻了个身。  
END.


End file.
